<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snow's Embrace by TheDark_hairedWriter_1205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216646">The Snow's Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_hairedWriter_1205/pseuds/TheDark_hairedWriter_1205'>TheDark_hairedWriter_1205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Adrien, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Fun, Immortals, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Orphaned Marinette, adrienette - Freeform, immortal au, ladrien, marinette/snow strasboourg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_hairedWriter_1205/pseuds/TheDark_hairedWriter_1205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in an orphanage, life for Marinette is just what the universe give you-but there is more than just to see. Choosing to step another version of her life, things began to change, as her past decided to cross paths with her.</p><p>Will the answers she find prove her wrong of what she knew about life? Or is it gonna be just another replica of her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It all started when I was just a cute little girl (yes, I’m confident with that). I’ve never met my parents, which means I was only a toddler living in an orphanage.<br/>
 </p><p>By the time I became a teen, still, nobody adopted me, so I decided to live alone; have a new life and maybe, earn money. But since I had no money yet, I borrowed some at the orphanage; hoping that one day, I could return the favor. </p><p><br/>
There’s this man named Philip Sprouse; he works in the orphanage and was the one who took care of me. He was the one who provides whenever I needed something. He stood as my parent when I never had the chance to have one of my own. </p><p><br/>
“I think this is enough.” Looking at the money he gave, “Thanks for everything, Philip.” </p><p><br/>
“No problem, Snow. I hope to see you soon. You can come whenever you want, y’know. Or at least contact me if you need any help.” </p><p><br/>
“Thanks for the offer, merci beaucoup.” I said, smiling at him. I‘m really thankful. </p><p><br/>
“Good luck, Snow!” </p><p><br/>
“Au revoir!” I waved goodbye as I turned and carried my duffle bag; opening the door as I finally bring in the scent of what feels like freedom. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Okay, I think I forgot to introduce myself. I go by the name Snow Strasbourg––my pen name, that is. But my real name is Marinette; no clue about my surname. Pretty crazy, huh? Philip gave me that and there was even a story behind it. My name’s <em>Snow Strasbourg</em> because he saw me lying inside a box in the snow of Strasbourg, France. And that is how he found me. But as I grew up not that many years passed, out of nowhere I knew my real name like as if everyone called me by that name from the very first time I was brought to life.</p><p><br/>
I didn’t tell anyone.</p><p><br/>
I was even fully aware that this isn’t just any common circumstance of growing up. Because it never happens to any child. And I was...I’m not, normal.</p><p><br/>
I asked some of the children that day if they felt the same thing too, and they just don’t get it. I gave up knowing.</p><p><br/>
Not a week later, I noticed another change.</p><p><br/>
I was up late night, leaning in the railings of the balcony when I forgot to bring my duvet. It was snowing, and despite wearing a thick sweatshirt, it did no justice to the cold. I was about to retrieve my blanket when I felt my hand being occupied with something bulky. A duvet indeed.</p><p><br/>
I never really pay no attention to it. But the other time I accidentally summoned a crayon when I couldn’t find the one Philip lend me, it could never be mistaken for a coincidence anymore. And in that night, I came to a conclusion.</p><p><br/>
I am not normal. And I can <em>create</em>.</p><p><br/>
No one really knew about my past or where I came from, and not even myself. I am now sixteen and I have never been to school. Ever.</p><p><br/>
And that’s what I’m planning to do so. But I’m gonna need help in achieving that. </p><p><br/>
I went to the café to cheer up my mind. I ordered Strawberry Frappuccino, my fave drink. It was my habit going here since I was fourteen. I was their regular costumer; they always knew what I’m about to order. </p><p><br/>
And so I met Alya Cesaire, my best friend. This café’s the place where we’ve first met. She’s got some styles that had gotten my attention to approach her that day. </p><p><br/>
Bear in mind that I am <em>not</em> that that sociable. But guess what, shit happens. </p><p><br/>
She was sitting near the window, cushions feeling comfy and as her usual: surfing the Internet with her Mac. I joined in later after ordering and started telling her the decision I made. She invited me to stay in their roof since they have this spare bedroom that no one used. She even invited me to go to her school so we could both hang out together. </p><p><br/>
We went to Alya’s house as I packed out my things. It’s not that many, just few clothes, notebooks and stuffs. After finished packing out my stuffs and arranging them, we decided to take a stroll at the park.</p><p><br/>
“Good evening, Mrs. Cesaire.” I said, as I went down the stairs. She was reading newspapers; probably from the morning. </p><p><br/>
“Good evening, Snow dear. Please, just call me Marlena.” She dropped the paper on her lap and smiled at me. </p><p><br/>
“Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Ce-Marlena.” I corrected myself immediately, “Sorry, trying to get used to it.” </p><p><br/>
Marlena chuckled. “It’s no big deal at all.” </p><p><br/>
I reached the base of the room as I smiled too and remembering to ask permission, “Oh, and Marlena?” She looked at me, gesturing to continue, ”Me and Alya are going to take a stroll at the park. We promised to be back by dinner.” </p><p><br/>
“Sure, I’ll be waiting for you two, okay?” We both nodded and hurried past her. “Take care!” </p><p><br/>
“Bye, Mom! Be back in a bit.” Alya shouted. </p><p><br/>
“Bye, sweetheart!” </p><p> </p><p><br/>
. . .</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“So,” She turned to me and grinned, “How’s the passion going?” </p><p><br/>
“Great! I can’t wait to go school, Alya! I’ll meet new friends, and have fun, learn new things, and, and–“ </p><p><br/>
“Whoa, whoa, slow down little bluebell. You’re way too excited for school when summer just have started.” She chuckled through words. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, really?” What month is it? Ah, it’s July 5th. “I guess I’ve never really experienced school, huh.” We both giggled. </p><p><br/>
I never really knew what school feels like. Well, Philip has schooled me, but it’s more different than going in a real school! Is it full of surprises? Is it really fun? I read an article of how things should be in school, and somehow kept in mind what to do. But I know soon, I would get to experience it. </p><p><br/>
“Just keep in mind that high school life is different than when you are in elementary.” She prompted, noticing my excitement. “Just a reminder though, and not all your fantasies is what you expected it to be.” She booped me in the nose. </p><p><br/>
“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind. Though you’ll have to teach me all the things I should expect.” I smiled at her, somehow feeling victory in nothing. Maybe because of the excitement. </p><p><br/>
“Deal.” </p><p><br/>
We continued walking as we arrived at the park. Alya headed through the bench to sit while I collected some pebbles. The sudden thought in my mind got me racing to Alya, skidding to a stop when I was facing her.</p><p><br/>
“Hey Alya,” I hand her one pebble as she looked at me with curiosity, “Nearest throw’s a rotten egg!” </p><p><br/>
She laughed before noticing the expression I made. </p><p><br/>
“What?” I asked, though I know she’s been laughing at my childish behavior, and still playing the innocent look. </p><p><br/>
“Seriously, how long have you not played these? You act like you’re playing this the first time.” Her tone sounded serious, but I can’t help but laugh at her retort. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, come on! Strolling doesn’t just mean <em>strolling</em>. It also means having fun with my best friend! Why can’t I have that?” </p><p><br/>
“Oh, you child.” </p><p><br/>
“Hey, I’m offended.” I stomped lightly and crossed my arms, pretending to give a pout. </p><p><br/>
Her cheeks balled up as she stifle yet another laugh. I dropped one arm on my side as I readied my stance to make the farthest throw I could give. Alya seemed to lean on her hip and watched as I swung my arm and launched the pebble I held a second ago. </p><p><br/>
It hit the metal fences of the park, leaving a high-pitched sound and landing on the ground. I smirked at her, somehow feeling some inner pride. </p><p><br/>
Taking it as her cue, she readied her stance and swung her arm, releasing the pebble. We both watched as the pebble travelled the air. It was so high passing through the fences, only to be shifting its path going to the neighborhood. It landed on one of the roofs, leaving a loud bang that could be heard from the park. </p><p><br/>
We both looked at each other. My face was shocked but she felt satisfied with her throw. I suddenly saw one of the windows opening, telling that someone <em>probably</em> might be pissed. We were just the ones in the park, so no one is to blame, but <em>us.</em> </p><p><br/>
So before the person got to see us- <br/>
“<em>Run</em>.” As I got my feet to run, grabbing Alya by the hand and trying hard not to laugh. But I doubt that the person hasn’t noticed us, Alya was the one who couldn’t hold her laugh. </p><p><br/>
We finally stopped blocks near the house, catching up with our breath as I held my thighs for support. “I’m...pretty sure we’re...the rotten eggs here.” I said through panting. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad.” She said, jabbing at my sides, “I’m still the winner though.” </p><p><br/>
I rolled my eyes in defeat. </p><p><br/>
After finally gaining enough oxygen, we walk back home, in time before dinner. I wouldn’t want to miss Marlena’s cooking skills. I heard from Alya she makes the best meals in Paris. Considering she’s also the main chef in the Mayor’s hotel! </p><p><br/>
And after I finally got to taste one, my eyes beamed in astonishment. “Marlena, these taste so good!” </p><p><br/>
“Thank you, dear.” </p><p><br/>
“I think this is gonna be my new favorite.” </p><p><br/>
“Oh, but you haven’t tasted anything yet. This is just an ordinary meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Now my eyes beamed in surprise. “Really? I’d be glad to taste more!” I was still holding my plate when I turned to Alya, “Now I know why Alya had that body.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m not fat!” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” I smirked in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you certainly looked like you’re about to say that.” The room filled with laughter, even Alya’s sisters began laughing. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to have a family like this. At least this is where I know I belonged. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
. . .</p><p> </p><p><br/>
It was only half a month more before school starts, but doing nothing is making me bored. So much for having been quarantined since in the orphanage. </p><p><br/>
Right! The orphanage! I bake cookies in the orphanage when I got nothing else to do. If only I could get Alya to tell me if the ingredients are all present in the kitchen. </p><p><br/>
Better check then. </p><p> </p><p>Well, I guess ingredients are ready. Alya decided to help me with baking, and then the twins saw us, also interfering that they wanted to help, and of course, eat the cookies. Well at least they got to learn. </p><p><br/>
It was somehow warming, to the thought of someone younger learning from you, having a sibling is also fun, but I bet Alya disagrees, telling by the way she treats them. But at some point, kids just wanted to have fun, and some older people maybe just wanted to focus on growing up, leaving their childhood behind. </p><p><br/>
But in reality, if you give yourself a break in rushing to be a matured person, you’ll realize that having fun is never gonna be an ex to your life. </p><p><br/>
It’s always good to be young. </p><p><br/>
And then, I found myself planning things I <em>should</em> have done during these summer days! How could I forget all of my hobbies when I needed them? I take it because of growing up.</p><p><br/>
But hey, planning isn’t such a bad thing. It actually makes life easier. Not having to squeeze your brain just to remember what to do in the day. </p><p><br/>
Since it’s almost weeks before school starts, Alya decided that we had to go shopping. Having to get a glow up or whatever she calls it. She said it’s for the people you encounter; and that it’s appropriate since I’m already a teen. </p><p><br/>
I’ve been into sewing my clothes lately but trust me, I have no taste in fashion. Well maybe because I like to be more simple. But I could get used to new retouches. </p><p><br/>
“You know what, let’s get you some new clothes.” She prompted, looking for something as we walked inside the mall. </p><p><br/>
“Oh-kay? But whose money are we spending here?” I raised an eyebrow, my concern increasing in to whom did Alya got her money from. </p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry, it’s from my savings.” </p><p><br/>
“And are you okay with me using your money to buy me new clothes?” </p><p><br/>
“First of all, of course it is- second, I’m the one buying you clothes.” I grimaced and she saw it, before stopping to face me. “Hey, it’s okay. I understand you’ve been in the orphanage for so long, and hadn’t got the chance to earn money, but that’s okay. At least let me treat you with this one. Just promise me to return the favor.” She winked before smiling. </p><p><br/>
“Thanks, Alya.” </p><p><br/>
We went for the boutique first, having to get my size and look for clothes that fit my shape. </p><p><br/>
“Also we’re going to upgrade that looks of yours. Let’s make you look like a real teenager.” She said as we waited for the sales lady to come back with my sizes. </p><p><br/>
“Do I really look that bad?” </p><p><br/>
“I didn’t <em>said</em> that.” She raised her hands in defeat. “You’re just so natural, and I’m jealous because you’re still pretty.” </p><p><br/>
I snickered at her comment. “Oh, come on. We’re both pretty.” I teased, eyebrows wiggling. </p><p><br/>
Minutes later, I found myself sitting beside the make ups I didn’t even know. Alya was gushing over the aisle that contained different containers. She came back with testers and picked which shade would match my skin color. </p><p><br/>
“I think I like the light pink shade, Alya.” I said, looking my reflection at the mirror. “I like how it looked natural but glossy.” </p><p><br/>
“Now that’s what I call fashion. I think you’re starting to grow up, my child.” </p><p><br/>
“Psh, I just liked the way it makes my lips look plump. I’m not an expert here.” </p><p><br/>
“You’re still growing up.” She made that stupid face, but I couldn’t contain myself to stop laughing. </p><p><br/>
I collected the makeup we both agreed on and went to the counter. Grabbing another bag from another store, we went to the food court and ordered food before deciding to go home. </p><p><br/>
Although, ‘<em>glow up</em>’ isn’t finished yet. She was teaching me how to dress up including picking clothes and match with whatever fits. </p><p><br/>
“I think you’re a fashion designer by now.” She laughed as I continued to stare at myself at the mirror. </p><p><br/>
“And you’re gonna get a good impression on your first day of school! Thanks to me.” She pointed at herself, somehow feeling proud of her work. </p><p><br/>
I couldn’t help but agree and thank her. I actually like my new '<em>glow up</em>'. I didn’t know this side of myself existed, and I like it. I’m also forward to exploring new sides of myself. </p><p><br/>
I guess a new me isn’t such a bad idea.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second of September, and fall season is just around the corner. And experiencing it for the first time outside the orphanage even felt like new to me. It’s something like, even though I’ve grown in Paris, there are really things from the outside that never cease to amaze me than I was in the inside. It’s like experiencing <em>everything </em>for <em>real</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>School has started. The thought of it makes me grin of excitement and I can’t wait to meet new friends. But I don’t get it why they don’t like the thought of going to school again. Is it that boring? Well, the only thing I know that’s boring is, summer without having no plans or outing to go to and sitting down the chair the whole day, until you can’t feel your butt anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is so true. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya told me that before you enter the school on your first day, you should remember three things: one–always have a good first impression. Two–stay fresh! And three–you need to arrive early. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or so I thought... Well maybe <em>after </em>I take a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Alya! Aren’t you done yet? You know, I could really use a good bath for now!” I shouted from the door of the bathroom, obviously running out of patience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m almost done!” She shouted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’ve said that the hundredth time already! How many minutes am I still gonna wait?” I whinned once again, holding the towel in my shoulder and <em>still waiting.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An hour.” She retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” The heck?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just joking.” She opened the door, smiling, “I present you, the bathroom you’ve been waiting for.” Her arms stretched out and points the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure know how to make me laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” She paused as she stared at me, one eyebrow lifted, “Are you gonna use the bathroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it already?” alya asked as she stepped out once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quarter to eight.” My mind raced. “Wait, what–oh shit, I better hurry!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Double time girl.” She was laughing hard, clutching her towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your fault you wasted my time for bathing–“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just go!” She cut me, reminding me that time runs faster than I don’t know. I haven’t heard the last word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay!” I stressed out, pouring shampoo in my palm before massaging my–</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dang it, there is no time for massages!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after having that warm-double-time bath and a race-eating breakfast, we went hurrying for the school. I learned that the house was just blocks away from the school, but time runs faster than I thought. Huh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We hurried back to our assigned room, searching for our names. I pulled Alya with me, feeling the excitement to finally enter my <em>first </em>room ever. It was located on the second floor of the school. Going right after climbing the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the students were looking at me as I entered the room. I could tell by their faces that I am new to the school. When the class was about to start, Mme. Bustier––our class adviser––called out for me to introduce myself in front of the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright class, this school year, we are having a new student to spend the rest of the high school days with us.” Mme. Bustier glanced at me, “Come, dear, tell us something ‘bout you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I went to the front with a smile and inhaled before starting to talk. “Good morning, everyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning!” My classmates returned in synchronized tune as they offered each of their smiles before I continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Marine–ah! Wrong name.” I immediately composed myself as I muttered the last sentence to myself. Well shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, kinda nervous.” With that the class chuckled and I started again, “I’m Snow Strasbourg, sixteen years old, likes to draw and read stories depending on my mood. I’m into fashion and sewing. This is my first time going to school and I hope we can all be great friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After waiting for five seconds I retreated back to my seat beside Alya. I felt all eyes were on me as Mme. Bustier was saying something to turn the attention of the class back to her. It’s also a good thing Alya and I was in the same room. Without her, I would’ve chickened out the whole damn day. Oof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s just hope that won’t happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My classmates look kind, so I guess I’ll make it through the school year. Also, I just can’t believe I made friends!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was this guy Nathanael, he would always sit beside me during free time, and then talk about drawings. He would sometimes help me finish a piece and he’s really pretty good at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there’s Alix, pretty sporty but cute. Oh, and I like her hair. Then Kim, very sporty, tall and naughty? Whatever. Next, Mylene; she’s kind—and Rose too! They’re both kind and cute. Ivan; I think he has a thing with Mylene, and I ship them. (UwU)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max is Kim’s best bud, very smart and friendly. Juleka; I like her style, really. She’s shy and boyish, yeah. Then we have this popular girl who’s Chloe. I don’t like her attitude, to be honest and she keeps Sabrina around her, as if she treated her like a <em>slave</em>. Ugh, I dunno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there’s Nino—Adrien’s best bud. He likes music, and already composed a song! But he’s not an instrumental guy. Well, Adrien, on the other hand, is the school crush of <em>almost </em>every single girl. Sure he’s handsome and all, but I never got to know him well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya always talks about hot guys in school, like talks about them a <em>lot</em>. Know’s their hobbies, some other details I don’t care to know(I don’t know where she got all those info’s). And Adrien’s one of them, yet as I’ve heard from a gossip and from Alya, he’s kind of mysterious and not like the them boys. For some reason, I just thought he’s an introvert. I mean, he just doesn’t like too many people; he doesn’t talk a lot unless he’s with Nino. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know, it’s what they said. It just doesn't matter if they’re hot or anywho, as long as they’ve got some goodie in on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y’know, like the ‘<em>attitude is everything’ </em>thing. I’m really more on that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess I’ll have to know them better.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I heard a loud sound rang—a bell. T’was said to tell that it’s lunch time already. Alya hooked her hand around mine as we marched out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were lots of student going out of their respected rooms at the same time, but we made it to the canteen. First step entering the canteen and my mouth separated in awe. My eyes took in the sight of foods <em>that </em>many. It looks so good to try it all but the money in my pocket told me to just choose only one thing to try first. Oof, money problems. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After staying in a line for so long, Alya dragged me to a table and got in with some of our classmates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, mind to share a table?” Alya asked, even though she’s been sitting in already. Tsk Alya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure!” Rose replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was across me when I finally got to settle in my seat, and he opened his mouth to talk. “So Snow, how’s your first day of school?” He offered a smile as he put a spoonful of his meal into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s really a lot to take in! It’s my first day but it already felt like months to you guys. I wish I don’t miss out.” I looked at them, trying to familiarize their faces. Guess it’s finally getting easy to memorize their names. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation on our table continued, and so with every other table until the canteen filled with chattering noises and laughter. Finishing our meal took us time, but there were still remaining until the next class. Although they started leaving their tables one by one, so our table decided to spend our remaining time on the gym. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys were already there to play basketball, and more joined. I decided to watch them as I patted Alya to come sit with me. The gym had gotten louder due to the girls cheering and squealing for which team they savored more, but mostly of them were for Adrien. And of course, can’t blame them; he’s pretty good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the ball started bouncing towards me and almost hit my face before I grabbed it. It was a close call, and the students in the room were in shocked. But Adrien’s hand was open, cueing for a throw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decided to give him a chest throw so it wouldn’t be that surprising to receive as he called out my name. “Nice throw, Strasbourg.” And he gave me a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What. A. Flirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the girls started squealing in the background as Alya gave me a thumbs up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s <em>so </em>lucky.” I heard someone say, followed by a, “Who is she anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she’s new here.” Another answered.</p>
<p>Before they could carry on with the topic, the school bell rang; five minutes left before the next period. All of the students started carrying their bags with them and going back for their room as Alya nudged my sides, “Nice throw, Strasbourg.” She mimicked Adrien’s words as she wiggled her eyebrows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stoppp it, Alya.” And she couldn’t contain her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last period ended nicely just like any other subject would do: talking about the introductions before proceeding to the lessons. Not bad actually, I was just expecting more. But I’m not complaining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I noticed the weather shifted darker throughout the afternoon, also the reason why it’s raining right now. Alya took me to the locker room arranged hers. With my stuffs organized in my locker, Alya and I closed the doors at the same time. She pulled out an umbrella just perfect for her to fit in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She probably noticed the shift in my expression because her eyes widened and she stopped moving. “Oh my gosh, gurl, I’m so sorry I forgot to give you an umbrella!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was somehow funny though. “Don’t worry, I can wait for you later to bring me one. The house is just blocks anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Don’t you have anything to bring home now?” Alya asked as we started heading out of the locker room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, it’s just me and my sling bag.” I prompted as we stopped at the school entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then. Don’t let yourself get wet!” She reminded me before opening the umbrella walking through the rain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain somehow stayed constant, and it was even harder to see Alya fading as she got further. It was starting to get chilly and I only have a blazer on to subdue the cold. Not until I felt some odd presence behind me. I looked back up to see who it was, my arms crossed to warm myself. It was Adrien holding up an umbrella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you’re cold, huh.” He said, voice husky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, “...Yeah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He putted aside his umbrella as he started taking of his jacket; t-shirt emerging. It was then I realized what he was doing. “<em>Wait</em>, you don’t have to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” He assured. He placed the jacket behind my back and pulled it around my shoulders to secure it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m waiting for Alya y’know.” I pouted at him–it was unintentionally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you barely couldn’t make it through the cold.” He teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only because I don’t have enough clothing to ease me with the weather.” I defended, but finally accepted his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now, the rain still isn’t that heavy.” He reached for his umbrella and looked at me again. “I think you should go right now while you still can.” He faced sideways and opened his umbrella before handing it to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was somehow suddenly <em>embracing</em>. He was standing and smiling in front of me, hands still offering his umbrella. His gestures were so chivalrous; despite of what they say that ‘<em>chivalry is dead</em>’. Considering he <em>also </em>offered his jacket to <em>me</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Me, </em>whose just had their first day at <em>this </em>school.  If this boy is what they’re talking about being mysterious, I don’t know what they’re saying. He’s far from being mysterious with this kindness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn’t notice that I was staring at his eyes–eyes of olive green that captured me for a moment. My lips unsealed, but no words came out. He never seemed to break the tension...But it was nature that decided to break it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sudden thunder, not too loud but audible enough to bring me back to my senses. But it didn’t keep me from staring at him; I saw those pinkish tints that slowly painted his cheeks. Finally trusting my hands to receive his umbrella, our hands brushed before fully holding the handle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you? How’re you going home without this?” I gestured to the umbrella and his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, don’t worry. I uh, uhm...” He looked around before placing his hand behind his neck, “I have, uh, special transportations?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then I started laughing, hand barely covering my mouth. <em>Special transportation</em>? Where’d he get that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled nervously before I spoke, “Alright then, I’ll be heading now. Hope you get home safely with that special transportation of yours.” I chuckled before clearing my throat, “Thank you...I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-see you tomo-uh, tomorrow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I flashed him one last smile before turning back and head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. Where is Alya by the way?...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy I'm back with another chapterr!! AND YES, this chapter is inspired with the In The Rain scene but let's make it * the other way around * muehehe.</p>
<p>Anyways, I still don't have a constant upload schedule but I have some chapters ready,, I'll just try my best! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! :D</p><p>So I'm basically new to this writing, but I'm hoping we'd get along well. This is probably gonna be my first book, but I also have some other works to publish in the meantime. And so, hope you'll enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>